A Song to the Moon
by foxmagic
Summary: Twilight of the Spirits. She would play for him, whether he admitted to listening or not. DarcLilia. Oneshot


A Song to the Moon

Author: foxmagic

Disclaimer: I don't own. But I do plan to cosplay.

(A/N) Takes place in some non existent span of time on Cragh Island, post Cave of Truth. DarcLilia all the way, baby.

;-

She remembered the day his mother died. She remembered, because sometimes in her dreams his voice still echoed desperately.

She knew how he had been alone when his father passed, and also how the same fate had fallen to her when the only person she had left -her mother- faded from the world. This time, though, there was no "alone". There had only been him and her and the bite of reality as another person was robbed from them.

Her hands had sought him to comfort, only to find themselves pushed away. Deimos needed no comfort, after all. Especially when it came to a dead human.

She knew. Oh how she knew…and felt, just as strongly as he did. The pain of losing someone -she _knew_.

So they left, towards the cave of truth. Three infiltrated boats and a short swim later, the sandy beach finally crunched beneath their feet.

She remembered then, and smiled lightly -at the memory of their first meeting. Not too long ago -an eternity ago. Or what seemed so.

Now her steps faltered, on their journey up to the elder's rise. Night had covered already, since their visit to the Cave of Truth only a few short hours ago. But sleep would not come, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself it was for the best. Everywhere she went, everyplace and person -destroyed. For her. Because of her.

Would it happen again? To this miracle place of human and Deimos co-existence?

Ortena clutched in one hand, she continued to walk up the steps, around sleeping slothians, till at long last…

A gasp escaped her lips, eyes widening in delight.

Stars. So many beautiful stars.

And the silhouette of a man, captured against the backdrop of a seamless sky.

No, not a man. And not a Deimos either.

"Don't play that stupid thing here." He said, without turning.

She smiled lightly as she came to stand next to him.

"I thought I told you wretched humans that I needed to get away from you for a while."

"Hm…did you? I was under the impression that you enjoyed my company."

"And I'm under the impression that you're delirious."

"Fair enough." She laughed, tying the instrument around her sash. "But I never did get to properly thank you for protecting me back in the cave. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

"You would have been killed. That's simple."

"Er…well…I suppose that's true…"

"Lilia." He spoke her name short and direct, gracing her with a glance at last. "Aren't you worried over how Kharg might feel about you conspiring with a Deimos in the middle of the night?"

"Only if I _were _conspiring."

He turned this time, suddenly, to set his gaze fully on her. Confusion marred his features.

"Darc? What…"

"Your eyes are red."

"W-What?"

In the firelight, he could see. Just barely -a hint of a flush, the strains of anxiety and worrying.

His frown eased in one of those rare moments, and he looked at her. Really _looked _at her. If there were only a few things she knew about him, it would have to be how the creases on his forehead -those constant lines…how when they disappeared, the flaring of his human heart could be sensed.

"You were crying." It wasn't a question.

And just like that, her confident smiled crumbled. So many walls built, so much resolve and determination -nothing but a lie now, brushed onto the wind with those words.

"I'm just tired…is all." She whispered.

"Liar."

Lilia turned away from him, facing the ocean instead. It was becoming increasingly hard to see.

He continued to watch her.

She was such an interesting thing -a human like he'd never witnessed before. She was frail, small, able to be broken so easily. And yet, even after all this, she still had the strength to stand tall before him, before Dizweld, before Darkham.

Did he follow her out of interest? Curiosity?

He was taken by surprise when she stepped abruptly up to him, shoulders squared defiantly. "Darkham needs me for something. Something to do with the Five Great Spirit Stones. So if you were to kill me before he had a chance to steal me away again, then you would have an advantage over him."

He blinked. Was she serious?

She stared up at him.

He stared down at her.

Determination. And yet…

"Idiot." He snorted, touching his birthmark briefly. "There's no need to kill you yet. Like I told you before, I still have use for you. So you aren't allowed to go and die until I say so. Got that?"

The echoes of her dreams, and of his -remembrance of a time not too long ago. Such familiar words.

"Darc…"

"I'll be the one…to kill you, someday. Someday. But until then, I'm going to stand watch all night if I have to."

Her eyes lowered, covering quick the traces of a smile.

"I'll play for you." Fingering the ortena, she spoke softly. "I'll play loud, so you'd better listen."

And her legs -those shaky, shivering limbs- moved with all their might, down from the elder's rise.

;-

FIN

;-

Thank you for reading. Please review! ;D

_foxmagic_


End file.
